Starcie Dziedziców
by Alexsia
Summary: AU! Voldemort zapracował sobie na wspaniałą przyszłość – został królem Magicznej Anglii. Płacąc ogromną cenę. Teraz jego dwaj synowie muszą znaleźć swoją drogę. Harrison jednak nie widzi siebie w królestwie Czysto Krwistych, pragnie podążać własną drogą… Chce za wszelką cenę uwolnić się od rodziny, ale czy na pewno?
1. Prolog

Wstęp: Każde dzieła, i te duże, i te małe muszą mieć wstęp. Czym jest wstęp? To moje słowa, napisane specjalnie do was, drodzy czytelnicy. Nie będę was długo męczyć, więc zaczynajmy.

Cóż… Jest to fanfiction książki J.K. Rowling Harry Potter… Jednak jest to też alternatywa, więc niech nikt tu się nie spodziewa wątków z kanonu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mogę powiedzieć, że trudno się tu doszukać wielu podobieństw do książki. Harry na poczet opowiadania w pierwszym tomie będzie miał 8-10 lat, a tomów będzie około trzy. Opowiadanie to zaczęła pisać ze względu na moje Hobby. Uwielbiam czytać fanfiction, a pisanie przyszło samo.

Mam nadzieje, że jesteście gotowi na to… cudo, bo ja, chyba jeszcze nie jestem.

Opis: AU! Voldemort zapracował sobie na wspaniałą przyszłość – został królem Magicznej Anglii. Płacąc ogromną cenę. Teraz jego dwaj synowie muszą znaleźć swoją drogę. Harrison jednak nie widzi siebie w królestwie Czysto Krwistych, pragnie podążać własną drogą… Chce za wszelką cenę uwolnić się od rodziny, ale czy na pewno?

Harry ma tylko dziesięć lat, a życie rzucam mu kłody pod nogi na samy początku. Nauczyciela patrzą z dezaprobatą na każde jego wykroczenie, niestosowne pytanie i błędy, a robi ich całe mnóstwo.

Ojciec przesiaduje w centrali od roku ignorując jego istnienie. Nie widział go od śmierci matki, która była jego oczami na świat. Teraz sam stara się zobaczyć i rozróżnić, dobro od zła. Zamknięty w swoim świecie zaczyna czuć pragnienie, które nigdy nie może być spełnione. Nie tutaj.

Chce być wolny. Jak te ptaki, które latają po niebie. Tu właśnie rozpoczyna się jego osobista walka. Obiecuje sobie, że kiedyś mu to się uda. Wygra i ucieknie od tego świata. Gdyby to było takie proste…

W końcu miarka się przebiera, a Harry ma za dużo porażek i błędów na swoim koncie. Musi ponieść tego konsekwencje. Do wschodniej twierdzy przybywa jego starszy brat, Nathaniel. Tak rozpoczyna się starcie dziedziców od wyniku, którego zależy przyszłość obu chłopców.

Prolog

Wzdrygnąłem się po raz kolejny tego dnia. Pogoda była dziś nadzwyczaj nie przyjemna, jednak idealnie stapiała się z nastrojem. Tym ponurym, cichym i żałobnym. Słońce skryło się za ciemnymi chmurami, które wróżyły rychły deszcz. Może tak pogodna nie tylko odzwierciedlałam nastrój. Była jeszcze tak podobna do mojego życia, do którego przez długi czas nie zajrzy, jeśli w ogóle kiedyś zajrzy, słońce.

Przełknąłem głośniej, niż zamierzałem ślinę i schyliłem głowę. Mój wzrok padł niegdyś zapewne piękna zieloną trawę, teraz jej zglisza. Czułem się jak okaz w ZOO. Ten, który ludzie oglądają tylko i wyłącznie dla rozrywki.

Naokoło mnie był ich tłum, tłum gapiów, którzy właśnie mnie wybrali za najciekawszy okaz w ZOO. Tak naprawdę to byłem również tym najsłabszym.

Z całych sił starałem się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Wiedziałem, że powinien się z nią pożegnać jednak nie potrafiłem. Przerosło to mnie. Byłem tylko dzieckiem, choć jeszcze niedawno chciałem być dorosłym.

Mój wujek położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Ten znak mógł dla wielu ludzi oznaczać wsparcie, jakim mnie darzył, jednak prawda była inna. Był to tylko i wyłącznie akt, taka gra. Przedstawienie.

Wiedziałem, jak dumnie stoi blisko mojej skulonej postaci. Musiał świetnie wypaść na moim tle. Nie ma to, jak pocieszać… pół sierotę. Wiem, co robił. Starał się pokazać w oczach wyborców. Ludzi, którzy już nie długo będą głosować na nowego ministra, a wuj oczywiście zamierza startować. Startować i wygrać.

W końcu delikatnie przesuwa mnie w stronę swojej żony, która stoi z ich synem i moim o rok starszym bratem, Nathaniela. Brat posyła mi wrogie spojrzenie, po którym kule się jeszcze bardziej. Chciałbym zniknąć, tak bardzo zniknąć…

W końcu wujek występuje krok naprzód, wyciąga różdżkę, wypowiada inkantacje, a na trawie pojawia się czarna tabliczka, na której wyraźnymi wybitymi na marmurze literami widnieje nazwisko Isla Elleonora Black – Riddle. Moja matka. Była moją matką.

Czuje, że dopiero teraz zaparło mi dech w piersi. Do oczu naszły łzy… Nie tylko nie teraz. Widzę jak ludzie zaczynają się dziwnie na mnie patrzeć. Przerażony zamykam oczy i marze, żeby zniknąć… Chciałbym zniknąć.

Widzę, że nikt już nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Mój oddech zaczyna się normować, a ludzie rozchodzić. Widzę, że moja rodzina już odchodzi. Sam rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie na nagrobek i zamieram.

Stoję tam i zdaje sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie zobaczę mojej matki. Nigdy… nigdy.

Moje nogi przyrastają do ziemi, a rozum przestaje cokolwiek rejestrować.

Głucha cisza. Ludzie odchodzą. Nikt nic nie mówi.

Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mój brat może być silny w takich momentach, a ja zawodzę. Może rok różnicy jest wystarczająca różnicą, żeby człowiek wreszcie dorósł. Choć mi się nie wydaje . Pewnie po prostu jest zwyczajnie silniejszy.

Mój ojciec nie przyszedł. Został w dworze. Był zbyt zajęty, by pojawić się na pogrzebie własnej żony. Przyszli obcy ludzie, którzy jej nie znali. Była dwulicowa rodzina, a zabrakło właśnie jego. Patrzę, na czarny marmur i zastanawiam się, czy gdybym był silniejszy, mógłbym temu jakoś zaradzić. Czy mógłbym uratować mamę?

Odpowiedz, nie przychodzi.

Stoję tu kilka minut i w końcu nachodzi mnie myśl, dlaczego jeszcze nikt po mnie nie przyszedł. Może uszanowali moją wole i wiedzą, że chce się pożegnać z matką? Wątpię.

Po chwili Słyszę głos teleportacji i mam pewność, że zwyczajnie w świecie zapomnieli o mnie. Jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu w stronę grobu mojej matki zbliża się starzec z długo siwą brodą w pięknych szaro- czarnych szatach.

Przez chwile patrzy się w moim kierunku, a ja zastanawiam się, o co może mu chodzić. On jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu wyjmuje z kieszeni różdżkę. Przerażony cofam się o kilka kroków do tyłu.

Starzec czubek różdżki skierował prosto w moja stronę.

\- Finite incantatem – szepnął, a ja zacząłem się rozglądać. O co mu chodzi?

Starzec widząc moje zdumione spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

\- W twoim wieku też znikałem. Zawsze potem moja siostra szukała mnie, a ja byłem tuż pod jej nosem – wyjaśnia, a ja nadal nie rozumiem.

On jednak chowa różdżkę do rękawa i znowu spogląda w moją zdziwioną twarz. Rzeczywiście, lepiej nie chodzić samemu. Właśnie mam zamiar odejść od tego szaleńca, kiedy on jednak zatrzymuje mnie ruchem ręki.

\- Nadal nie rozumiesz? – mówi, jakby czytał mi w myślach. A może to wszystko było napisane na mojej twarzy?

\- Byłeś niewidzialny – zaśmiał się starzec – w twoim wieku też zdarzała mi się przypadkowa magia. W rzeczywistości to wszystkim młodym czarodziejom.

Wreszcie zrozumiałem, o czym mówił starzec. Zdezorientowanie ustąpiło, a ja poczułem się głupio. Znowu nie potrafiłem odpowiednio kontrolować swoje magii, a to wszystko przez to, że moje emocje nie były pod kontrolą.

Nasz rodzina miała tradycje. Miała czystą krew. Największe przekleństwo, jakie mogło ją spotkać. Mój brat jako dziedzic rodu w wieku czterech lat musiał zacząć pobierać nauki i to nie byle jakie. Zaklęcia, walka, eliksiry, zielarstwo… Wszystko. Niestety mój brat nigdy nie dawno sobie rady. Zawsze być nie dość dobry dla mojego ojca. Nikt nie była dla niego wystarczający. Z miłego czteroletniego dziecka, stał się zimnym zamkniętym w sobie snobem. Liczyła się dla niego władza, siła i czysta krew. Rodzina przestała mieć znaczenie. Stał się idealny. Ważne stały się słowa ojca. Nathaniel przestał być moim bratem już dawno temu. Moja matka chcąc mnie uchronić przed takim losem, przekonała ojca, żeby mnie uratować. Nauki zacząłem w wieku siedmiu lat, lecz nigdy nie były one podobne do szkoleń brata. Jedyne czego mnie uczono to etykieta, trochę polityki i zasady, pozwolenie i nakazy, jakimi powinien się kierować członek mojej rodziny, a wszystko to przez to, że byłem tylko o rok młodszy. Rok uchronił mnie od utraty dzieciństwa.

Większość mojego czasu spędzałem z matką. To ona uczyła mnie wszystkiego. Nie miałem nauczycieli, wykładowców, trenerów ani żadnych szkoleń. Matka pokazywała mi świat swoimi oczami. Uczyła, co mogę, a czego nigdy nie powinien robić. Zawsze jednak powtarzała, że bez względu na wszystko, powinien kierować się sercem. Jednak nigdy do końca nie potrafiłem zrozumieć jej słów.

Nasze lekcje prowadziła w małym pokoiku na strychu, do którego nikt nigdy nie wchodzi. Ten pokój był tylko jej własnością. Własnością, która miała bardzo dużo sekretów. Znajdowały się tam rzeczy, których świat nigdy nie powinien ujrzeć. Jednak według niej też, jeśli kiedykolwiek miałabym kłopoty powinienem tam właśnie iść. Mówiła, że znajdę tam pomoc i odpowiedz, że zawsze mi pomoże.

Jednak kłamała. Odeszła. Nigdy już nie będzie mogła mi pomóc. Zostałem sam.

Liście na wietrze zaszumiały, a spojrzałem w oczy starca. Jego wzrok był strasznie dziwny. W jednej chwili czułem się jakby, próbował czytać mi w myślach. Może rzeczywiście to robił.

Szybko przerwałem kontakt wzrokowy, a swoje spojrzenie skupiłem na nagrobku.

\- Znał ją, pan? – spytałem.

Staruszek tak jak ja chwile wcześniej zapewne swój wzrok przeniósł na nagrobek, a między nami nastąpiła niezręczna chwila ciszy. Wiedziałem, że jedyne co do mnie czuł w tej chwili to żal.

\- Twoją matkę? – zapytał. – Chodziła do Hogwartu, kiedy uczyłem tam Przemiany.

Więc był nauczyciele. W sumie to trochę dziwne wyglądał na potężnego. Jednak okazał się dość przeciętnym człowiekiem. Nauczycielem mojej matki.

Wtedy jednak mnie olśniło. Jak dużo może wiedzieć ten człowiek.

\- Dobrze ją pan znał? – próbowałem dociekać.

Starzec się zaśmiał.

Nawet dla mnie dziwnie to brzmiało.

\- Było wyjątkowa – stwierdził. – miała otwarte serce… Czyste, zadarty nos i dumę. Dumna jak lew, a jednak taka sprytna, pojętna… Przypominasz mi ją, mój chłopcze.

Wzdrygnąłem się. Nie przypominałem jej. Nie byłem ani trochę podobny do mojej matki. Miałem po niej tylko oczy, resztę mojego wyglądu odziedziczyłem ze strony ojca, ale nie po samym ojcu. On był moim przeciwieństwem. Całkiem inny. Wiedziałem, że mój ojciec mną gardził. Byłem jego nieidealnym potomkiem. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż się mnie pozbędzie.

Miałem tego świadomość.

\- Dlaczego? – szepnąłem cicho, ledwie dosłyszalnie.

\- Wiesz co wyróżnia czarodziei? – zapytał.

Zdziwiłem się. Wyróżnia? Przecież to oczywiste.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, odpowiedziałem, to czego uczył mnie ojciec od urodzenia. Tylko jedno się liczy.

\- Krew, proszę pana – znowu mój głos był słaby.

Starzec jednak nie odpowiedział do razu. Nie wiem co, właściwie było tego przyczyną. Miałem racje. Tak właśnie mówił mój ojciec, a przecież on zawsze miał racje.

\- Wszystkich krew jest czerwona. Jednak czerwień nie różni się zbytnio do drugiej – rzekł filozoficznie.

Spojrzałem na niego dziwnie. Starzec nie powinien tego mówić. Nikt nie powinien. To zakazane prawdy. Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa!

Cofnąłem się o kilka kroków spanikowany.

\- Nie powinni... – zacząłem, jednak nie było mi dane dokończyć.

\- Nie martw się. Rzuciłem czar wyciszający. Nikt nas nie usłyszy. Możemy rozmawiać spokojnie – odpowiedział.

Miałem wrażenie, że staruszek wcale nie przyszedł do grobu mojej matki. Moja intuicja krzyczała, że chciał znaleźć mnie właśnie tu. I wiedział kiedy.

\- Po co? - zapytałem po prostu.

\- Jesteś jej synem. To zawsze była ona… Tak myślałem, a może tylko miałem nadzieje? Miała szanse… jednak… to nie było to. To nigdy nie miała być ona. To ty jesteś tym… wybrańcem. Tobie pisana wspaniała przyszłość. Ty jesteś tym, który wypełni proroctwo. Dziedzicem, będziesz nim. Tak mówi przepowiednia. Przerośniesz nasz wszystkich… O tak, mój chłopcze. Masz wiele do zrobienia – zaśmiał się serdecznie starzec.

Patrzyłem na niego chwile nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Przełknąłem ślinę i odwróciłem wzrok, nie mogąc, albo raczej nie dając rady spojrzeć na szaleńca. Mój wzrok wzniósł się znowu ponad nagrobek.

\- Myślę… że pomylił pan osoby – wyjąkałem w końcu.

Głos starca jednak nigdy nie trafił do moich uszu.

\- Do kogo mówisz, świrze! – krzyknął głos za mną, a mi krew w żyłach zamroziło. Cholera, to na pewno nie był ten staruszek.

Popatrzyłem na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwile temu stał. Pusto.

\- Znowu cyrki robisz! Wszyscy cię szukają dziwolągu, a ty gadasz sam do siebie! – warknął Nathaniel, idą w moją stronę.

Czas zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością.


	2. Rozdział 1

Od autorki: Miłego czytania!

* * *

Rozdział 1

Chwyciłem kolejną książkę i przerzuciłem za siebie. Nie, nadal nie ta. Szybko podniosłem kolejną, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwiej. Jeszcze jedna… Oczywiście też nie ta! Rozzłoszczony warknąłem.

Trudno, dzisiaj będę musiał się obejść bez głupiej i bezużytecznej książki do zielarstwa. Nic nie szkodzi, że mój profesor był innego zdania. Przecież jakby mnie nie ochrzanił za brak podręcznika, to znalazłby inny pretekst.

Od śmierci matki wiele zmieniło się w moim życiu. Kiedy ona nie mogła mnie już nauczać i chronić, musiałem radzić sobie sam. Na początku kazali mi zamieszkać z Malfoyami, a mój brat wyjechał do stolicy razem z ojcem. W dworze prawie zawsze panowała cisza, porządek i ład. Wszystko miało swoje miejsce. Oprócz mnie.

Nie pasowałem do tego idealnego obrazka. W końcu mój ojciec przysłał wiadomość, że mam przenieść się do bocznej posiadłości, żeby móc wznowić pobieranie nauk. Jednak tym razem matka nie mogła się za mną wstawić i skończyło się na tym, że zacząłem przerabiać materiał ten sam co mój brat.

Niestety nigdy nie potrafiłem być jak on. Zawsze mnie przeganiał. Moi nauczyciele powtarzali, że gdybym się starał jak on… gdybym był nim… jakbym miał tę samą moc… Jednak ja zawsze byłem we wszystkim gorszy. Nie miałem dyscypliny. Nie miałem mocy. Nie miałem tego sprytu. Nie miałem jego umiejętności.

Nie byłem Nathanielem Morfinem Riddlem.

Wszystko to zaczęło mieć nagle znaczenie. Wszyscy wmawiali mi, że muszę się uczyć i nadal to robią. Wszystko, co słyszę od jej śmierci to to, że mam się uczyć!

Mój ojciec nie odzywał się do mnie od ponad roku. Wyjechał bez słowa wraz z moim bratem, który pożegnał ze mną wieczorem. Następnego dnia już go nie było. Nie było nikogo, zostawili mnie samego.

Rodzina Malfoyów z początku nie wiedziała jak się ze mną obchodzić. Byłem w końcu synem ich władcy, młodym księciem. Szybko jednak się przekonani, że jestem obojętny naszemu królowi. Zrobili to, co było najłatwiejsze, schodzili mi z drogi, unikali i pozostawili samemu. To właśnie to było najgorsze w tamtym czasie.

Ciągła samotność.

Potem przeprowadzka i nauka… nauka i nauka. Moje całe życie zaczęło się opierać na podręcznikach, teorii i praktyce.

W posiadłości mojej matki, dworu, do którego zostałem przeniesiony, było takie specjalne, tajemnicze miejsce, o którym nikt nie wiedział. To tam matka zawsze dawała mi lekcje. Dostać się do niego można było jedynie dwoma wejściami, ja znalem tylko jedno i prowadziło ono bezpośrednio z jej gabinetu.

Gabinet matki wyglądał jak sprzed laty. Nikt nie ośmieli się tu wejść. Nawet ojciec.

Delikatnie pchnąłem drzwi, które ustąpiły pod naporem siły. Rozejrzałem się. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu jak zawsze.

Szybko przerzedłem za jej biurko, kierując się w okolice regału. Spojrzałem na czwartą półkę od góry, a moje oczy bezwładnie wylądowały na cieniutkiej, niebieskiej książce. ,,Czarodziejskie Bajki" – bez wahania pociągnąłem za książeczkę. Regał zaskrzypiał i obsunął się, ukazując schody.

Bez oporu wskoczyłem w tajemniczy korytarz i pognałem schodkami do góry. Nieoświetlone, ciemne i brudne miejsce. To właśnie tam chodziłem każdego dnia, odkąd wysłał mnie tu ojciec.

Do tajemniczego schowka Mamy.

Problem polegał na tym, ze wczoraj zostawiłem tu mój podręcznik do zielarstwa i teraz, na Merlina, nie mogłem go nigdzie znaleźć.

Zrezygnowany pobiegłem już i tak spóźniony na lekcje.

Zdyszany zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami do Sali od zielarstwa. Spojrzałem krytycznie na swoje poniszczone ubranie. Jednym ruchem różdżki spróbowałem doprowadzić się do porządku, co wyszło nawet zadowalająco. Jak na mnie.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech, zamknąłem oczy i spokojnie otworzyłem drzwi.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, niestety zatrzymały mnie bardzo ważne… - zacząłem i urwałem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że w klasie nie ma uczniów.

Zdezorientowany popatrzyłem na biurko nauczyciela, nie było nikogo. Już miałem wyjść, pewny, że moje spóźnienie było większe, niż przewidywałem, kiedy dostrzegłem jedną różnice. Krzesło.

Miejsce, na którym zazwyczaj zasiadał Pan Black, nauczyciel zielarstwa było odwrócone tyłem. Cóż, może była to mało znacząca różnica jednak zwróciła moją uwagę.

To odwrócone krzesło w jakiś sposób przypominało mi mojego ojca. Zawsze, kiedy matka prowadziła mnie do jego biura, widziałem dwie niezmienne rzeczy. Zdjęcie na jego biurku i fotel, który ojciec odwracał w stronę kominka, ilekroć ona pojawiała się w jego pobliżu.

Myślałem wtedy, że była dla niego wyjątkowa, jednak teraz wiem, jak bardzo się pomyliłem. Była jedynie jego marionetką, a kiedy stała się niepotrzebna…

Nie potrafiłem dokończyć myśli. Wydawało mi się, że po prostu nie do końca w nią wierze, bo przecież ojciec musiał żywić jakieś uczucia do matki? Prawda?

Byłem pewien, że moja twarz trochę zbladł, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Ominąłem kolejną lekcje. Czwartą w tym tygodniu, a jest dopiero środa! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to mogę być pewien, że ojciec zdecyduje się tu przysłać jakiś nadzór. Albo – co gorsza – przeniesie mnie do innego dworu, co byłoby najgorszą możliwością.

Mam nadzieje, że jednak się o tym nie dowie albo zignoruje to. Właściwie to nie miałem się, o co martwić. Przecież tylko Nathaniel się liczył.

Odwróciłem się w kierunku drzwi i już miałem wychodzić, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że są zamknięte. Szybko chwaciłem klamkę, spróbowałem nią poruszyć. Jednak ta jak zaklęta nie chciała nawet drgnąć. Może rzeczywiście ktoś ją przeklął.

Rozejrzałem się po klasie, po raz kolejny szukając czegokolwiek. Sam chyba nie wiedziałem czego. W pewnej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że po sali zaczyna unosić się dziwna aura.

Może to jakaś klątwą? Zasadzka na księcia, próba zabójstwa, porwania? Sam roześmiałem się ze swoich absurdalnych pomysłów. Kto niby chciałby mnie porywać! Zdegradowanego księcia! To było już śmieszne same w sobie.

Podszedłem do biurka, które zdawało się centrum tego zjawiska.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu krzesło obróciło się w moją stronę, a mi zaparło dech w piersi, że zdziwienia. To było niemożliwe.

Spojrzałem na osobę, siedzącą na krześle i stwierdziłem, że chyba ktoś znalazł mój podręcznik przed mą, choć w tej chwili wolałbym, żeby zniknął na wieki.

\- Szukasz tego? – Zapytał kpiący głos.

Stałem w miejscu, nie mogąc wydusić nawet słowa. Cholera, zdałem sobie sprawę, że ON właśnie przyszedł, wykończyć mnie osobiście.

Wielki zaszczyt dla mnie.

Przestraszony zacząłem się cofać, aż uderzyłem o ciężkie drzwi. Nie było drogi ucieczki.

Voldemort miał w rekach moją książkę do zielarstwa, co znaczyło, że z całą pewnością był w pokoju matki i wiedział o moich codziennych eskapadach tam. Cofnij, nie on wiedział tylko, że byłem tam, co najmniej raz.

Chodziłem tam przez ponad rok i to wszystko wydało się przez moją zwykła nieuwagę. Mogę się tylko założyć, że Nathanielowi nigdy by się to nie zdarzyło. Z pewnością.

Ojciec patrzy prosto w moje oczy, wiedziałem to. Jednak ja nie byłem w stanie unieść wzroku, błądziłem po podłodze.

Tak wygląda nasze spotkanie. Niedługo miną dwa lata, odkąd mnie zostawił bez słowa, a jedyne co potrafię zrobić w jego obecności to czekanie na Avade. Ta jednak szybko widać nie nadejdzie.

\- Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy dostałem wiadomość od Pana Lestrange. Nie codziennie dostaje listy, w których opiekun mojego syna informuje mnie, że moje dziecko znika na całe dnie i nikt nie jest w stanie go znaleźć — powiedział spokojnie.

Wydawało mi się, że zaczynam słyszeć bicie mojego serca. Pędzi jak oszalałe, a ja nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Cholera.

\- To jednak nie koniec! – Syknął nisko, co przeraziło mnie bardziej niż jego słowa. — Okazuje się, ze mój syn, Moja krew! Wykazuje się niesamowitą niekompetencja w nauce. Twoje ostatnie wyniki… nie były zadowalające.

Jestem najgorszy w klasie.

Ostatnio nawet przez nieuwagę wysadziłem klasę do eliksirów, ale o tym na pewno się nie dowiedział.

\- Mam nadzieje, że rozumiesz, że będziesz musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje? – Pyta mnie bezpośrednio, a ja wiem, że oczekuje klarownej odpowiedzi.

\- Tak – mówię cicho. Całe szczęście mój głos się nie jąka ani nie drży. Jest całkiem normalny, tylko strasznie cichy i wymuszony.

W końcu zbieram się na odwagę spojrzeć w twarz ojca. Jednak nie dostrzegam tam żadnego grymasu ani złości. Nie ma też żadnej żądzy mordu, tylko drobne niewinne zdziwienie, które z kolei zaskakuje mnie jak nic innego.

Co mogła tak bardzo zadziwić mojego ojca? Odpowiedzieć była przecież taka prosta.

\- Tak, co? – Jego twarz na nowo odzyskuje spokój.

Zapomniałem.

Szacunek, szacunek, szacunek, to właśnie tego ojciec wymagał bezwzględnie.

Jego wzrok o ile byłoby to możliwe, mógłby wywiercić we mnie dziurę na wylot. Jest tak natarczywy i władczy, że nogi same się pode mną uginają.

\- Tak, Panie – odpowiadam zdecydowanie. W moim głosie nie ma wahania. Jest w nim nawet doza pewności, którą trudno wyczuć.

Ojciec znowu spogląda na mnie zdawkowo, a ja zastanawiam się, o co może mu chodzić. Mam wrażenie jakby nagle, coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze.

\- Po kolacji masz zaraz zjawić się w biurze Isli, poczekasz tam na mnie – nakazuje.

Mam ochotę pokiwać głową, jednak się powstrzymuje. Wiem, że każdy jego sługa przed odejściem musi się ukłonić i oficjalnie pożegnać i tak też robię, kiedy tylko ojciec pozwala mi odejść.

Nie spoglądając w jego oczy, schylam się niezbyt nisko. Wszystko wygląda dość niezdarnie.

\- Do kolacji, Panie – mówię i odwracam się w stronę drzwi.

Kiedy przekraczałem próg, wydawało mi się, że z ust mojego ojca wyszło bardzo ciche, przypominające syk ,,przepraszam Isla". Jednak mam pewność, iż było to tylko i wyłącznie głupie przesłyszenie.

Mój ojciec nigdy nie przeprasza, nikogo. Zwłaszcza przegranych.


End file.
